<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunny Side Up by Lully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131777">Sunny Side Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully'>Lully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, M/M, MGS4, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, guys being dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lully/pseuds/Lully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Sunny make David breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon &amp; Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunny Side Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little look into Philanthropy's life right before MGS4, with some Otasune headcanons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Careful there, sweetheart!”</p>
<p>	“It’s burning, Uncle Hal!”</p>
<p>	Hal rushes to Sunny’s side, checking her omelet. Her observation was correct based on the growing brown edges. Hal quickly takes the pan from her hand and turns off the stove, moving to slide the omelet onto a plate.</p>
<p>	Once Hal is done saving the day, he looks to see Sunny looking down at her shoes, pouting as she gripped the spatula in her fist. “I messed it up again.”</p>
<p>	“It’s okay, Sunny! You did much better this time!” Hal tries to encourage her, gesturing towards the omelet. “It’s just a little more golden.”</p>
<p>	“...Do you think he’ll like it?” Sunny asks, shyly looking up at Hal.</p>
<p>	Hal smiles, “Yeah, I think he will. How about you go take it to him?”</p>
<p>	Sunny lights up, “Okay!” She puts down the spatula and grabs the plate, rushing down the steps of the Nomad.</p>
<p>	Hal lets out a sigh once she’s out of earshot, and glances around the wreck they made of the Nomad’s kitchenette. He promised himself to spend more time with Sunny, but he never knew it would be so difficult. Cooking is a science, and well, chemistry never was Hal’s thing.</p>
<p>	Hal follows down the steps to see Sunny standing there, knees shaking. A few steps ahead of her was David, laying on the couch in Hal’s office with his eyes closed. Hal walks up behind Sunny and touches her shoulder, making the girl jump and nearly drop her plate.</p>
<p>	“Don’t be afraid, he’s only hungry.” Hal jokes, trying to lighten his daughter’s anxiety.</p>
<p>	“Is he sleeping?” She asks.</p>
<p>	“With a cigarette in his mouth? No, honey,” Hal chuckles a small bit and Sunny smiles.</p>
<p>	She nods to him before turning forwards and walking up to David. “Um...Snake? I made you breakfast…”</p>
<p>	David’s eyes slowly flutter open, and he turns his head to Sunny while letting out a low groan. He begins to sit up but finds it hard to get his lower back to lift. Before David had time to think about it, Hal rushed over to give him the extra support to sit up. Now with his arm around Hal’s shoulder, David focussed on Sunny. “Oh? Uh...thanks, Sunny.”</p>
<p>	Sunny just nods and places the plate in David’s hand. As soon as the deed is done, she turns around and runs back up the Nomad’s stairs, likely to her room. Hal lets out a low laugh at the action.</p>
<p>	“You know, it wouldn’t hurt to act a little more grateful.”</p>
<p>	“How grateful is someone supposed to be about eggs?” David snarkily responds, letting go of Hal and picking up the plate, beginning to poke at his omelet. Hal walks past him to take the seat to David’s left on the couch.</p>
<p>	“She looks up to you, Snake. A little praise would make her week.” Hal explains, watching David attempt to eat the eggs and full-body cringe on the first bite.</p>
<p>	David sets the plate down and turns to look at Hal, “Fine. So, Otacon, how close are we?”</p>
<p>	“Oh...a few days left and we’ll be there,” Hal responds, pushing some hair behind his ear. “I told you that earlier.”</p>
<p>	“You...you did? Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind…” David looks down, a tad contemplative, but Hal wraps his arm around him.</p>
<p>	“It’s fine,” Hal responds with a soft grin. He leans in and David does the same, their lips meeting in a simple kiss. Every kiss they shared, from 2007 to now, felt like fireworks in Hal’s chest. He could never get enough of David.</p>
<p>	“...I think you have some gray coming in,” David smirks after the kiss, running his hand through Hal’s hair.</p>
<p>	“Oh? You’re one to talk,” Hal teases back, pushing up his glasses to hide the blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>	David laughs but it turns into a cough as he pulls the cigarette out from his mouth. Hal holds his back for stability and David coughs into his fist, burning out the cigarette. “I know the joke was funny, Dave, but that was a bit much….”</p>
<p>	David chuckles, taking Hal’s hand, “Don’t make me laugh or I’ll do it again,”</p>
<p>	The two just grin at eachother, leaning in close, legs, shoulders, and palms touching. Life had been somewhat calm lately. Hal and David were almost always busy these days with their Philanthropy duties, but the past few weeks have been calmer than usual. David always said that meant something big was coming, but Hal liked to imagine they were ending the metal gear threat.</p>
<p>	Hal glances to see David had closed his eyes, resting his head on Hal’s shoulder. Hal moves his free hand to brush the hair out of David’s face, gently petting him. “...It’s the anniversary.”</p>
<p>	“Huh?” Hal pauses.</p>
<p>	“That’s why I want to go to the grave. I feel like it’s unfair that I demand we go without you knowing why,” David responds, his eyes slowly fluttering open. “We’ve promised not to keep things from one another. Sorry.”</p>
<p>	“It’s fine, David, you’re telling me now,” Hal responds, “but wow. How many years has it been?”</p>
<p>	“Hm...I guess almost 20.” Snake responds, looking nostalgic, “Damn. I’m old.”</p>
<p>	Hal sits there, in awe. David has spoken a few times about his trauma. About killing his “father.” David had been through so much already when they met. Hal was glad David could share the past they didn’t share.</p>
<p>	“And handsome as ever,” Hal responds rather cheesily, making David snort. Hal kisses his cheek and David sighs.</p>
<p>	“I don’t know where’d I be right now, if not for you, Otacon,” David says, sighing as he leaned on his husband.</p>
<p>	“Me either, Snake,” Hal replies, resting his cheek on the crown of David’s head.</p>
<p>	“Do you remember...that trip we took to my cabin?” David recalls, wrapping his arm around Hal’s waist.</p>
<p>	Hal blushes, “How could I forget?”</p>
<p>	David smiles, “Yeah. That was probably some of the best few days of my life,” he admits, and Hal feels his body warm-up against his.</p>
<p>	“It certainly was an escape,” Hal agrees.</p>
<p>	David’s breathing slowed as he laid on Hal. “I...I remember thinking I didn’t deserve to be that happy…”</p>
<p>	“Dave, I don’t deserve you. You’ve sacrificed so much for others, gone through so much...shit. To think you’d run into a sad little engineer and then ask to marry him 6 years later is amazing to me. I’m so lucky to have you.” Hal reminisced, remembering David’s proposal. It was shortly after everything that happened at Big Shell. Hal was more vulnerable than ever with David, and David was the same. At that point, they truly knew eachother better than anyone else did. It was right after Raiden had given them Sunny in 2011. Dating was one thing- but becoming fathers was an aspect of life neither thought they would experience. In a sense, they married for that little girl, and she’s what holds them closer than ever.</p>
<p>	“Lucky. I should be the one saying that” David responds, sitting up and facing Hal. “I love you.”</p>
<p>	David moved to remove Hal’s glasses, placing them behind him on the table beside the couch. Hal blushed, “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>	They lean together and kiss, David holding Hal’s face.</p>
<p>	“Are you kissing?”</p>
<p>	Sunny’s voice startles the two and they back away from eachother. Hal laughs embarrassedly while David adjusts his hair, “Oh- I didn’t see you there, sweetie. Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>	“You promised me we’d try and make my computer prototype functional!” Sunny reminds him, putting her hands on her hips with a lot of sass.</p>
<p>	“Oh, right, sorry Sunny, I’ll be upstairs in a minute,” Hal responds sheepishly, and she stamps her foot.</p>
<p>	“You better be!” With that, Sunny rushes upstairs, and David chuckles.</p>
<p>	“Where did this attitude come from?”</p>
<p>	“She only gets sassy when it comes to her tech,” Hal sighs, kissing David on the cheek,” I’m going to go help her,”</p>
<p>	“Have fun. I’ll be here,” David replies, pulling out another smoke. Hal stands up, rubbing David’s shoulder before walking away, and going up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>